1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool extension rod, and more particularly to a tool extension rod which is adapted to be connected to or disconnected from a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To save cost and reduce weight, different sized and types of hand tools and electric tools are made into small and light tool heads connected to a tool extension rod through a socket. To combine the socket and the tool extension rod more stably, the tool extension rod is provided with an engaging mechanism for fixing the socket. To replace the socket, the engaging mechanism is operated to loosen the socket, and then the socket in a half engaged state will be taken down by manual operation and replaced with a desired one. Therefore, the replacement of the socket requires additional manual operation, leading to inconvenience in use.